


units of time

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: eight times cody made kelsey late.





	units of time

**Author's Note:**

> normal rpf disclaimer: i love cody and kelsey with my whole entire heart okay? this is all in good love and fun.

1.

“Cody,” she yelled through the bathroom door over the sound of the shower that Cody was taking, “I’m gonna head out, okay?” She hoped he remembered that she had lunch plans with Aleena today.

“...‘K,” Cody replied back and the crack in his voice was unmistakable. Normally, she would hear a loud and confident, ‘Okay, babe! Have fun! Love you!’ or a ‘Wait, where are you headed to again?’ followed by an ‘Ohhh’ of realization and _ then _ a ‘Have fun, love you’.

“Wait, babe, you okay?” He didn’t answer. “Cody?”

“Yeah,” still that same shakiness to his voice. She wasn’t convinced for even a second.

“Cody, I’m coming in there,” she opened the door to be smacked in the face by the humidity of the hot shower. Looking around the bathroom, she found him sitting on top of the closed toilet seat with his face in his palms, elbows resting on his knees. “Cody?”

He looked up at her and it was undeniable. Wide eyes with wild panic behind them, a pink face with light reflecting off of tear tracks down his cheeks, and wet strands of hair laying on his forehead. His body was tensed up, his shoulders pulled up to the level of his chin in a perpetual shrug and his toes curling on the hard floor.

“Oh, honey,” she rushed over to him, turning off the shower on her way. She got on her knees in front of him and took both his hands into hers. He jerked away from her slightly. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s me,” she said to him as he then allowed her to hold his hands. They were shaking in her grip. 

“Cody, look at me,” she brushed the hair out of his face and rested her palm on his cheek. He didn’t move a muscle. Her fingers traveled down his face and she hooked him under his chin to pull his gaze up to her eyes.

She’s seen this before. His eyes, the way they were glazed over and yet still fiery. Another tear threatened to drip from one of them and inevitably won as it spilled out and down his cheek where the others had gone too. 

“Listen, Cody, okay? I’m, right, here,” she punctuated with squeezes to the hand of his she was still holding. She looked behind her for a second and pointed at a towel hanging on a hook. “That towel is right here. This shampoo bottle,” she looked and pointed, “is right here. That toilet paper roll, it’s right here, baby, okay?” She grounded him as she resumed holding both his hands. “You, Cody, you are right here. You’re safe, you’re okay,” more tears fell down his cheeks. “Can you tell me what’s all here, Cody?”

He sniffled in and slowly opened his mouth to answer. “Um…” his voice was so small and defeated and the breath he took in was shaky and unsure. “You… you’re here… and…” his gaze cast to the towel, “that towel is… that towel is here,” another shaky breath in as his eyes went to the next thing. “The shampoo bot— bottle… right here. And the… the toilet paper roll is right… here.”

“And you…?”

“I’m right here.”

He looked her in the eyes again. “Good job, baby. You’re doing so great. Now can you keep doing that in your head for me?” she asked him. His nod was little but still assuring. She watched him ground himself for a little bit, his shoulders relaxing with each go around he completed. 

He got back to her face on his cycle and stuck there, hooked by her beautiful eyes. A slight smile crept up on his face. “Thank you,” he whispered, pure gratitude and love in his expression.

“C’mere,” she threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him down so his forehead was resting on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her back and he held her so tight as she rubbed sweet circles on his back.

“Always,” she said into his neck and kissed him there too. 

She was thirty minutes late to her meal with Aleena but she understood. 

2.

They were both still in bed. He had nowhere to be but she had to be at her cousin's bridal shower soon. And she was still in bed. She was the little spoon to Cody’s big spoon and it just felt so good to be enveloped in him, his warmth radiating off of him and through her. She knew she had to get up and go but all she wanted to do was stay like this all day. His mouth was right by her ear and she could hear his soft breaths going in and out. 

She let out a deep breath knowing she had to get up. Her family would scold her for God only knows how long if she didn’t show. She tried to work her way out of the grip Cody had on her but she had no luck. In fact, the more she tried to work herself out, the tighter his grip grew. He whined when she tried to move his arms from around her. He fucking whined. 

“Cody, I gotta get up,” she whispered to him.

“Mmmhm,” he sighed.

“You know that means you have to let go of me, right?”

“Hm,” he let out a small chuckle and kissed the skin behind her ear. 

“Babe,” he bit down on her earlobe and she let out a moan. He kissed his way down to her neck and she could feel the smile he had on his face. 

Getting up could wait a little longer.

—

It was hard finally rolling out of bed to get ready and go. Especially after being absolutely rawed by your boyfriend. 

She was almost an hour late to the bridal shower and received some dirty looks as party favors.

3.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Kelsey asked Cody as she got up from the table him and her friends were sitting at. He turned to look at her from where he was sitting and her face was red and angry. 

“As the Mrs. says!” he told Kelsey’s friends across the table as he got up, the drinks in his system leaving him dizzy when he stood too fast.

She grabbed him by the sleeve and stormed back to the family bathroom, pulled him in and locked the door behind them.

“Oh, so this is why you wanted to talk,” Cody said seductively as he slowly undid his belt, trying to lighten the mood.

“Cody shut the fuck up. You know what the fuck you did,” she told him, her eyes digging into his.

“Whoa… okay, Kels. Calm down.”

“Calm down!? You’re telling me to calm down when I told you never to tell that story to anyone ever and you just go ahead and tell it to some of my best friends in the whole world?! Really?!” 

“Damn, it’s not that big of a deal Kelsey. It’s not like I—”

“You,” she interrupted him as she pointed at him, “don’t get to decide what is and what isn’t a big deal to me. Cody, I told you to never talk about that story! Ever! To anyone! And you did! I thought you’d be better than that, especially after being together for as long as we have.”

“Oh, you thought I’d be better than that?! What the Fuck do you want from me, Kelsey?! I was just trying to be nice to your friends and make conversation!” he paused. “You know… I didn’t even wanna come with you tonight in the first place. The movie we were gonna see doesn’t mean shit to me,” another pause and when he came back in, his voice was louder. “Maybe it’s your fault that you’re too sensitive,” her eyes went wide at that. “Couldn’t fucking take a little hit down when around ur precious friends.”

She stood there in front of him for a second, frozen in disbelief. “I can’t fucking believe you, Cody! You’re a goddamn child and if you can’t respect me and my boundaries you better just fucking leave. Go home. Go home and have fun doing whatever the fuck you were gonna do because you didn’t wanna come with me in the first place. I don’t even need you here if you’re just gonna be a dick. I have my friends to go to this movie with. I actually care about them. And obviously you don’t give a shit about me.”

“Fine. I’ll fucking leave. You don’t want me here and I don’t wanna be here. Works perfectly,” he stepped passed her, unlocked the door and left. 

Kelsey came back to the table crying. They were twenty minutes late to the movie and missed the beginning.

4.

“Ow!” he jerked backward.

“Do you want me to do this or not?” she questioned placing her hand on the back of his head to stabilize him.

“Yes, but it— Ow!” he flinched and she let out an exasperated sigh, “it fucking hurts!”

“Cody, I’m literally just plucking your eyebrows, something  _ you asked me to do _ and now you’re being a...” she plucked another hair.

“Jesus!”

“...baby about it!” 

He laughed. “Okay, okay. God…”

“We have to leave practically right now if we wanna get there on time. Sit still, babe.”

She plucked another one and he squirmed in front of her.

“Goddamnit, Cody,” she let out with a hint of a grin.

They were ten minutes late because Cody couldn’t sit still.

5.

All she could hear from where she was in their apartment was Cody rattling around in the kitchen while sniffling and coughing. She knew he was coming down with something but he refused to admit it. Instead, he was out there acting like everything was normal.

Breakfast plans with her mom were on the schedule that morning and she was supposed to be leaving soon.

She walked out of the hallway and entered the kitchen to see Cody going on his tiptoes to reach a cereal bowl that was on the top shelf of a cupboard. 

“You doing okay, babe?” she asked.

“Yeah, why would you ask?” his voice was nasally and congested.

“Pretty self-explanatory,” she replied slightly pointing to his inflamed nose. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he walked over to the pantry cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. “I’m fine,” he tried to convince her but the fates were working against him because he was struck with a few coughs right after he said that.

“Cody, you know I don’t believe you. What, do you think that I’m gonna banish you to our room if I know you’re not feeling well?” she questioned as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured cereal in his bowl.

“Kels, you know I don’t like sitting around and doing nothing. I have to be doing something otherwise I go crazy.”

“Doing nothing doesn’t seem to bother you when we snuggle up on the couch or in bed? Why would this be so different?”

“I’m with you during those times, Kelsey. That’s what makes them okay. If you told me I had to sit in bed all by myself all day, I’d fucking go insane.” 

“Okay, that’s really sweet. But, Cody, you gotta take care of yourself,” he started pouring milk in his cereal. “You  _ look _ like you feel like shit, babe.”

Just then, a sneeze came upon him and shook his body causing him to spill milk on the countertop. 

“Goddamnit,” Cody exclaimed. She walked towards him and held the hand of his that was braced on the countertop. 

“Cody, you know you’re sick. You have to rest, honey. Go back to bed, take a nap. I won’t be gone for long and when I get back, I’ll get in bed with you and we can snuggle together, okay?”

He looked up at her with a pout, a true babyface if she’s ever seen one. “Okay,” he conceded. 

“Good,” she patted him on the shoulder and came up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be back soon, Cody. Love you.”

She was about fifteen minutes late for her plans with her mom, but she was okay with it because she had to take care of her baby.

6.

“Babe, I have to go,” Kelsey insisted.

“No, you don’t,” Cody said from their bed. She was standing next to him, her fingers in his hair playing with it.

“Yes, I do,” she replied with a giggle.

“No, you don’t. You do have to kiss me though.”

“Oh my god,” she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “‘K, I gotta—”

“What the hell was that?! On the cheek?! Full lips, baby!” He looked adorable just laying there, lips puckered waiting for his kiss.

“God,” she laughed out, “you’re so ridiculous,” she grabbed his chin and gave him a kiss on the lips as he chuckled.

“I really gotta go, Cody, okay? I love you. I’ll see you later,” she kissed him again.

He whined as she walked away. 

“Wait, Kels,” she turned around to see him sitting up in bed. “One more?”

“Jesus Christ.”

She was only about five minutes late so it was fine. Besides, she always loves seeing a needy Cody.

7.

“Where the hell did you put my makeup?” Not a question Kelsey would normally be asking Cody, but he used her makeup to try and follow a YouTube tutorial for one of his videos and if she’s not mistaken by the look on his face, he can’t quite remember where he put it. He stopped what he was doing to help her look for it because he was, after all, the one who lost it in the first place.

He eventually found it but nonetheless, she was still a little pissed at him because his stupid memory made her late.

8.

_ No. That can’t be right. Maybe... maybe I kept track of the days wrong…  _

_ No, you didn’t keep track of the days wrong. It’s literally a calendar in your fucking phone. It’s not wrong. _

_ Maybe it’ll still come… Maybe I just need to wait another day… _

_ You’ve already waited a day. It’s not gonna happen.  _

_ But I was… _

_ Doesn’t matter. There’s always that little chance.  _

“Oh my god,” Kelsey said to herself.

She exited the bathroom and walked into the living room where Cody was laying on the couch. The TV was playing some bullshit and he was fiddling around on his phone. His hair was a little messy, he had a sweatshirt and joggers on, and his glasses completed the whole “soft boy” look. 

Why’d she almost start tearing up when she looked at him?

“Hey, babe,” he glanced up from his phone to look at her, immediately reading on her face that something was on her mind. The hand with his phone in it fell to his lap and he muted the TV. “What’s up?” he asked as his eyebrows knit together. 

“Um,” she made her way over to Cody and sat down on the coffee table so she was face to face with him.

“What’s going on?” Cody asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Cody,” she paused and looked down at her hands where she was picking at her thumbnail. Her eyes came back up to his face and his expression was almost painful to look at. He was so receptive but she could tell he was nervous as hell. “Cody, my period is late.”

She saw his eyes go narrow as he tried to process what she just told him. 

Then it clicked.

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, “H— wh—” he stumbled on his words for a few seconds, “how?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “There’s always that small chance that…” she trailed off. He just sat there, staring at blank space which just happened to be the floor. Maybe it was just a few seconds, maybe it was full minutes but she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Cody, say something, babe.”

“Yeah,” he gently shook his head in an attempt to get himself out of his mind, “yeah, I’m sorry. I just—” his gaze went back to her eyes, “just didn’t really expect this. I… I don’t know. I never thought about this for myself…” she gave him a skeptical look. “Well, wait. Fuck. I have thought about this… I… goddamnit, Kels,” he hid his face in his hands. “I can never say the right thing.”

“Hey,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “Cody, it’s okay. I wasn’t expecting this either.”

He looked back up at her, “So… what you’re saying—”

“What I’m saying is that there is no way to be absolutely certain right here at this moment. It could be any number of things, okay? Not until we get a test. I was just panicking a little, you know?” she took his hands in hers. “I love you and I want you to know everything, no matter how small, no matter how unexpected.”

“I love you too,” he said as he pulled her towards him. She settled on the couch next to him and snuggled into his chest. He pulled his arm up and around her. “But, Kels… What you’re saying is that, maybe, potentially, there’s… there’s a little human,” she could hear the smile in his voice as she watched his free hand move around to accent his words, “inside  _ there _ ?” he pointed at her abdomen.

She could feel his eyes on her and all she could do was smile. Smile and feel a tear as it rolled down her cheek. She was staring at her belly and was almost too nervous to touch it because  _ it wasn’t for sure _ . She did say almost though. She lifted her hand and slowly but surely rested it on her abdomen. “Yeah. I guess,” She felt weird having her hand on her stomach until Cody reached over and put his hand on top of hers. 

She wished she could take a picture of the grin he had on his face when she looked up at him. 

“No matter what happens, we got this. We always do.”

She leaned in to kiss him, “Thank you,” she said to him just above a whisper. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tacotuesdaygirl on twitter and tumblr


End file.
